An honorable friendship
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: Mulan and Shang have settled in their own house some time after their marriage, but Mulan feels she's missing someone in her life and the more she thinks about it, the clearer it gets to her that she needs to change this with an advise of Shang. A fanfic about the friendship of two of my favorite Disney-characters. My first Mulan-fanfic, so please be nice. Please read and review.


**A/N: This is my first Mulan-fanfic, so I hope you'll like it. Mushu has always been one of my favourite Disney-characters and therefore I decided that I wanted to make a story about his friendship with Mulan. The story takes place after Mulan 2.**

It was close to a year since Li Shang and Fa Mulan had gotten married and they were finally starting to move in into a house of their own to start raising a family. It was hard for Mulan to move from her mother, father and grandmother. It was all she had been use to all her life and as excited as she was to move alone with her husband, she still thought about how it'd be to let the other Fa's alone. She knew that her parents would take great care of her grandmother, but there was a certain someone special to her that her thoughts turned to: her guardian dragon, Mushu. He was not only her guardian and her most trusted friend, he was also the one responsible for stopping her from marrying the prince of Qui Gong because she thought Shang had died from his fall from the bridge. She could not ever make her gratitude towards Mushu fairly. She had got a very close bind to him ever since he helped her through into the army and with everything else after, especially how in Qui Gong.

Mulan and Shang had stopped packing out for the day and Mulan sat out in the garden looking in the direction of her childhood village where her be missed friend sat and she wondered how he was doing. He had been as cheerful as ever after gotten introduced to Shang by accident, but had decided to go with it and Shang seemed to find him amusing and grateful for helping him getting married to Mulan in Qui Gong instead of the son of Lord Qin. He sensed of sort of distressed feeling in Mulans expression and sat down beside her and took her hand into his.

"What is it Mulan?" she tried to look innocent as she felt a failed attempt; she let her head away from Shangs eyes.

"Nothing, really"

"I know you better than that Mulan. You know you can tell me everything, remember, we promised we wouldn't keep secrets from each other" Mulan sighed and knew he was right, she had promised to not keep anything from him and she had after all told him about her holy guardian that normally wasn't something you told anyone about, but since he knew about him, she guessed there was no need to keep this small thing a secret.

"It is just Mushu"

"What about him?"

"I just feel a bit bad for leaving him behind. We've gotten so close over the last year. You know I'd never have stand a chance in the army without him, without him I'd also probably have been married off to the Prince of Qui Gong and he's my best friend beside from Ling, Chien Po and Yao" Shang pressed his hands tighter to Mulans. She wasn't a very emotional girl unless she lost someone she cared about like she thought she did with Shang on the mission to Qui Gong.

"I understand you Mulan, it's hard to give loose on friends, especially best friends, but I promised we'll find a solution on however to solve this problem" Shang could see Mulan lighten up and kissed her lips as she let herself into his kiss and embraced him tightly as she hoped she could find a way to keep Mushu into her life. It was clear to her that he really was afraid of losing her when he tried to break her and Shang up with all his tricks during the journey. If really was feeling that way about her that time she got engaged, she didn't like to think about he'd feel at the moment, she knew that she had told him and he seemed to have taken it pretty nice, but could that just be acting to not make her unhappy or anything, he was really putting her happiness in front of himself after Qui Gong and she wanted to know if there was a way for him to stay her guardian even with her marriage to Shang, if not then at least stay close friends like they had been for more than a year already.

Most of the day went by with Mulan fixing dinner for her and Shang and as they sat down to eat, Mulan let some tea into their cups and they ate in silence for a few moments like the night before Mulan ran away to take her fathers place in the army and try forget the bad memory, she cleared her throat to start a conversation.

"Maybe we should make sure we get everything in order as soon as possible, what do you think Shang?" Mulan questioned.

"Agreed, but I actually have to leave next week for a few. I have an errand for the emperor and he wants me to do this job alone apparently" Shang could see the disappointment in Mulans expression. Not only, she had to be alone after just getting be herself and Shang, but she also liked to help Shang out sine they were a team, but she knew she couldn't argue with the decision of the emperor.

Speaking of the emperor, I wonder how Ling, Chien Po and Yao are doing in the imperial palace with Ting-Ting, Su and Mei" Mulan said with a hint of excitement in her voice knowing he had talked to them at the palace when he last was in talk with the emperor. Shang could tell from her look that she asked him for an answer, again no secrets.

"Well, the emperor was more than surprised to see his daughters end up with our soldiers, but when he was told that it was by the order of "The great golden dragon of unity", he seemed to be fine with him, but still giving them the usually father speech about treating his daughters properly or else it'd cost them deeply even though I don't worry about that, I'd say they're in good hands with Ling, Chien Po and Yao" Mulan nodded in agreement as they finished their diner and went to bed after a long and tiring day. Just before they got ready to sleep, Mulan turned to face her husband.

"I'd really like to see them again soon, the princesses as well. I want to know how they and all" Shang opened his eyes and turned attention towards Mulan.

"Just ride with me to the palace tomorrow we'll explain to the emperor" Shangs suggestion made Mulan happy, it was great to have a husband whom took her feelings and wishes into consideration and respected her for whom she was. She kissed him one last time before going to sleep.

"I love you Shang" those were the last words Mulan said before she led herself into a deep and clear slumber. Her dreams were taking her 13 months back.

"Who am I fooling? It's gonna take a miracle to get me into the army" Mulan talked more to herself than Khan when someone screamed and she turned frighten by the shocking surprise the person gave her

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE ASK FOR A MIRACLE!? LET ME HEAR YOU SAY "AYE"!" she saw a shadow of a dragon behind two big firing flames, a very large dragon and ran frighten for cover screaming.

"That's close enough" she and her horse, Khan, hid behind a big rock as the ghost-looking dragon kept talking to her.

"Get ready Mulan, your seventeen salvation's at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors to guard you through your mascaraed" shortly after, he reappeared in front of her, Mulan just scared as before.

"So hear my word 'cause if the army finds out you're a girl! The penalty is DEATH!" getting the point out clearly.

"Who are you?" Mulan ask with a hint of fright in her voice as Khan still sat behind her wide-eyed.

"WHO AM I? Who am I? I'm the guardian of lost souls!" Mulan started to step forward hoping that this dragon, or ghost or whatever it was, wasn't going to hurt her.

"I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu" Mulan frowned by surprise when she realized how small he really was from what she thought just moments ago.

Her dreams took her even longer after her accidents in the mountains where she was hit by the sword Shan Yu and wounded. Then Shang and the rest of the army discovered her secret and she sat in the snow waiting for Shang to go with the law as Mushu told her and join her ancestors earlier than expected. To her- and all the others surprise, Shang dropped the sword in front of her and mumbled

"A life for a life, my debt is repaid" with that Shang led all of the imperial army with him to leave Mulan alone with Khan, Cri-kee and Mushu. She sat there while Khan and Cri-kee tried to make her as warm as possible while Mushu kept complaining about a waist of energy and how close he was to impress the ancestors.

"I should never have left my home"

"Oh come on, you were trying to save your fathers live. Who could know you'd dishonour him and your ancestors and lose all your friends?" as their conversation went on, Mushu made several points to cheer her up. Mulan knew there was nothing to do, but go home even though it'd be hard to face her father.

"I have talk to my father sooner or later. Let's go home"

"Yeah, it won't pretty, but don't worry. It'll all right, we began this together and we'll finish this together" Mushu let his tiny around her neck as she let her hand surround his back as a hug as she heard him whisper more friendly support into her ear.

"I promise" then thoughts went back to the time she told Mushu about her engagement where he got all hysterical and emotional and he told her about a status boost he thought he'd get from this and that he'd plan her wedding for her. Next thing he tried to break her and Shang up to keep his pedestal, but ended up getting them married by fooling Qui Gong into thinking The golden dragon of unity was alive and of course it was his voice. She thought she might need to have a talk with her friend soon.

At very same time a dragon slept at the family temple of the Fa family and felt lonely. Sure he got Cri-kee and he got the ancestors. Who was he kidding? The ancestors only saw him as a pain in their ass and if it weren't for Shang combining the family temples, he'd be back on gong duty and without his beloved pedestal. What really made him feel lonely and a bit sad was that there was a girl missing in his life, a certain girl with whom he saved China from the Huns and shortly after escorted three princesses to Qui Gong only to let them out of their vow to marry the princes of Qui Gong and he really hated being away from her even though he was happy as long as she was. Still it gave him nightmares being away from her and decided since he couldn't sleep, he'd take a stroll in the beautiful night sky that had settled over China that night.

He walked and walked and started to get so lost in thoughts he wasn't really sure where he was going at the moment, but he was just about to clear his head. He knew he couldn't get her out of his head completely and he didn't want to because he was her guardian and he loved her very much and wouldn't let her go in that sort of way, he just wished that there was a chance for him to get closer to her again as he was starting to feel out of place with the Fa's after she had left. He walked back to the house of the Fa family when he discovered Cri-kee had gone out looking for him.

"Hey Cri-kee, I was just out to clear my mind of things, you know with Mulan gone and all" Mushu patted his friend on the head. He squeaked a lot.

"I know, they're happy and therefore I should be happy, but I just miss, it doesn't mean I'm not happy for her, I just wish she'd be here with me, being us again" Cri-kee nodded and jumped on top of Mushu and led him inside the garden where it started to rain as they ran into the family temple and got back to sleep. Mushu still lay hoping to see Mulan again soon. It was already tearing him up a little bit and if she didn't show up, then he'd find her himself.

The morning sun raised itself over China as General Li Shang woke up finding the other side of the bed empty, but smelled delicious tea and great breakfast ready for him as he got up and got dressed to get in and greet his wife.

"Good morning Mulan" Shang greeted as he placed himself in front of her.

"Good morning General" Mulan said teasing and she stole a kiss from Shang and served him breakfast with tea.

They sat down and ate and talked about what Shang presumed would be so difficult and if it'd be dangerous. Shang assured her that it wasn't anything he couldn't handle and she decided to go with it and trust her husband. Shang then took her hand as they walked out to their horses.

"How about visiting your family today? You could maybe go and talk to Mushu?" Mulan looked wondering on him.

"I heard you mumble for Mushu in your sleep last night, it's quite all right Mulan, if you miss him then go visit him, I'm sure it'd do him good"

"Thanks for being advising and understanding Shang, I love you" Mulan said as she leaned over to his horse and kissed him. Shang led himself into the kiss and smiled happy at Mulan.

"I love you too Mulan and I'll always be there to advice or help you in any way I can" with those words said, they rode off to the imperial palace and met with the emperor. Mulan was led to the princesses who were all with their boyfriends and greeted her warmly. She stayed with them and talked about her new life with Shang and how wonderful it was. Later on, she went to bid her farewell and left to visit her family as Shang had left for a few days, 2 or 3 days top he promised, so she'd try and find her family and maybe stay there and then talk to Mushu. She looked forward to see them all, but felt an extra urge to get sure about the well being of her guardian.

**That was chapter 1. This story will possibly be about 3-5 chapters, but I hope you liked and give me some nice reviews to bid me welcome to Mulan-fanfic. See you guys soon.**


End file.
